A known example of the moving body equipped with a fuel cell is a fuel cell vehicle that is an automobile driven by electric power generated by the fuel cell. The fuel cell vehicle further has a power circuit configured to generate an intended power from the electric power generated by the fuel cell (for example, a power control unit or PCU or a DC-DC converter), in addition to the fuel cell. In order to prevent an excess temperature rise of the fuel cell and the power circuit, the fuel cell and the power circuit are generally cooled down by a cooling medium, such as cooling water. The fuel cell vehicle utilizing the cooling medium has a radiator configured to release heat from the cooling medium and a radiator fan configured to blow the air to the radiator. The radiator fan includes fins configured to rotate and thereby produce the airflow and a rotating shaft configured to transmit a rotational force to the fins.
Various structures have been proposed to protect the fuel cell and the power circuit in the event of a collision of the fuel cell vehicle (patent literatures 1 and 2).